MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen
The MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen is a mass-production ground combat mobile suit first featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. Its design was later updated in the novel Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. The unit is piloted by Gaily and Adamski. Technology & Combat Characteristics An advancement of the YMS-09D Dom Tropical Test Type, the Zeon military introduced the MS-09F/trop late in the One Year War, designed to operate exclusively in localized desert and tropical regions on Earth. In addition to additional sand filters to protect its equipment, specialized block-shaped armor designed to help keep sand from getting inside, and powerful cooling systems to overcome the desert heat, the Dom Tropen also featured special sand filtering intakes for its leg-mounted thermonuclear jet engines, allowing the mobile suit to retain its high ground hovering speeds without fear of sand ruining the engines. Armaments ;*Scattering Beam Gun :A beam weapon mounted in the left side of the Dom Tropen's chest. Although the scattering beam gun is incapable of damaging an enemy machine, it does produce a bright light that can momentarily blind eyes and visual sensors. ;*Heat Saber :The Dom Tropen's main close combat weapon, it uses thermal energy to superheat its blade to melt through the armor of an enemy machine. It has an electrical discharge function and can store high charges via the application of Minovsky particle physics. As the heat saber degrades during use, it is discarded after usage. ;*MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun :An alternative to the 120mm Machine Gun. It used 90mm bullets instead of 120mm type, allowing for a greater firing speed and better penetration capabilities. The machine gun is magazine-fed with 32 rounds per mag with extra magazines stored on the waist armor. ;*880mmRB-T27 Raketen Bazooka :A new heavy bazooka which features powerful rocket-propelled rounds, and improved targeting sensor with protective cover for aiming. It is fed by a 5 round magazine. The bazooka can be stored on the rear skirt armor, while spare magazines can be stored on the waist armors. ;*H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka :A bazooka originally developed for anti-ship use. It fired explosive rounds that were quite effective against the armor of Earth Federation battleships and MS. ;*360mm Giant Bazooka :A bazooka for MS that fires rocket-propelled 360mm physical rounds. Liquid fuel supplied through a pipe from the Dom Tropen's hand is injected as a primary propellant, and then the projectile's speed is increased by rocket motor ignition. It is fed by a 10 rounds magazine, and a single round can blow the torso off of an enemy mobile suit. ;*Hand Grenade :Throwing weapon used an alternative to the Cracker Grenade. These waist mounted grenades can be thrown like regular grenades and set to detonate upon impact with the target or timed to explode after a preset time. They come in multiple variants, allowing them to perform different roles in battle. ;*Sturm Faust :A simplified, disposable rocket launcher. As the warhead is not equipped with a guidance device, it is extremely hard to use the Sturm Faust to hit a moving target accurately. However, it is still a highly destructive portable weapon. Can be stored on the waist armor. ;*Heat Sword :A melee weapon originally developed for the Gouf line of mobile suits. When in use, the blade is heated to high temperatures to increase its cutting capacity. Appears on a customized Gunpla in episode 24 of Gundam Build Divers. History Not many Dom Funfs were produced before the end of the One Year War, thus not many could be modified into the Dom Tropen. However, at least eight units were known to exist. One unit was assigned to Lt. Sandra of Midnight Fenrir Corps near the end of One Year War, another unit was piloted by her former Fenrir teammate Sophie Fran during Operation Silver Lance in U.C. 0084. Another two units, piloted by Delaz Fleet's Gaily and Adamski, would participate in the theft of the RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis" from the Earth Federation Forces's Torrington Base in October U.C. 0083. Another four units were seen aiding the defense of Zeon's underground Kimberlite Base in eastern Africa. In U.C. 0096, at least one more of these suits was used by Zeon remnants to attack the Federation's Torrington Base in combination with a MS-09G Dwadge and a MS-06D Desert Zaku. Its group would later be destroyed by the regrouping Federation Forces during the Federation counterattack. Gallery ms-09ftrop-raketenbazooka.jpg|880mmRB-T27 raketen bazooka ms-06f2-mmp-80.jpg|MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun ms-06f2-zakubazooka.jpg|280mm Zaku Bazooka Ms-06fz-sturmfaust.jpg|Sturm Faust Ms-09-heatsaber.jpg|Heat Saber MS-09F - Domtropen.jpg|Color art and design for 1/144 HGUC Dom Tropen (Sand Brown Color) model release (2002): illustration by BEE CRAFT Dom_tropen-morishita_13.jpg|Dom Tropen art by Naochika Morishita Ms09ftrop_p09_GundamRebellion0083.jpg|Gaily's Dom Tropen as seen on Gundam 0083 Rebellion ms09ftrop_p01.jpg|Dom Tropen: head close-up (from Gundam 0083 OVA) ms09ftrop_p02.jpg|Dom Tropen armed with Heat Saber ms09ftrop_p03.jpg|Dom Tropen slashes off a Federation's Zaku F2 with Heat saber Ms09ftrop_p10_DestroyPOweredGM_0083OVA_Episode2.jpg|Dom Tropen destroys E.F.F.'s Powered GM in point blank range ms09ftrop_p04.jpg|Dom Tropen of Neuen Bitter's Kimberlite Forces, firing MMP-80/90mm Ver.8 Machine Gun Ms09ftrop_p06_Kinbareid_ZakuBazooka.jpg|Kimberlite Forces' Dom Tropen, armed with H&L-SB25K/280mmA-P Zaku Bazooka ms09ftrop_p05_Kinbareid_SturmFaust.jpg|Kimberlite Forces' Dom Tropen, armed with Sturm Fausts Domtropen-zeonremnants.png|Zeon remnant's Dom Tropen in U.C. 0096 domtropen-grenades.jpg|Dom Tropen prepares to launch hand grenades Domtropen-nemo-heatsaber.jpg|Zeon remnant's Dom Tropen in action, slashing MSA-003 Nemo with heat saber ms09ftrop_GDuelCompany.jpg|Dom Tropen as featured in Gundam Duel Company Ms09ftrop_p08_GundamCardBuilder.jpg|Dom Tropen (Gaily's Unit) as featured in Gundam Card Builder Ms09ftrop_p07_GundamBattleOperation.jpg|Dom Tropen as featured in Gundam Battle Operation MS-09Ftrop Dom Tropen BO2.png|As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 Fan Art Asahi-3df-ms09ftrop2.jpg|CG render of the Dom Tropen Gunpla Gunpla_ms09ftrop_1-144_BClub_Resin_box.jpg|B-Club 1/144 "MS09F/TROP Dom Tropen" full-cast resin model (1998): box art Dom tropen.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-09F Dom Tropen (2000): box art 027.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-09F Dom Tropen (Sand Brown Color) (2002): box art HGUC_Dom_Tropen_-Unicorn_Ver.-.jpg|1/144 HGUC MS-09F Dom Tropen Ver. (P-Bandai exclusive; 2017): box art Notes and Trivia *The name "tropen" is German for "tropical". *In'' SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online ''the Dom Tropen has two variations - a standard colored one and the Kimberlite Fleet colors, known as "Desert Colors". Both versions use the Heat Rod and the Sturm Faust, but the standard Dom Tropen uses the machine gun and the "Desert Colors" uses the Raketen Bazooka. *In the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Zeonic Front, the Dom Tropen team can also use a beam rifle, which appears to be an early Gelgoog design. This has not been confirmed in other MSV sources. References MS-09FTROP Dom Tropen - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design domtropenweapons.jpg|Dom Tropen (0083 version) - line art External links *MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen on MAHQ.net